Ojos
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: En otro tiempo, en otro mundo quizá. Donde ella hubiera vivido en Suna... probablemente habría sido capaz de salvarlo... Pero quizá, había alguna razón para que tal cosa no hubiera ocurrido. Quizá, las cosas debían ocurrir de esa forma. Gaara&Hinata.


**Disclaimer:**** Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente.**

¿Raro? Probablemente ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Si están pensando que perdí la cabeza, probablemente tengan razón. Y, si, estoy conciente de que esta es una pareja crack. Nunca antes escribí algo así. De hecho, hasta hace poco no me gustaban las parejas de este tipo (aunque siempre respeté los gustos de los demás. Después de todo, uno tiene derecho a gustarle lo que quiera sin que otros le digan algo). Pero como Naruto es un anime tan genial, sin importar que decida su autor, decidí -por curiosidad- ampliar mi mente y experimentar. Y me encontré que esta pareja me gusta. Gaara es uno de los mejores personajes, sin duda; y Hinata me gusta mucho. Por eso, decidí hacer esto. Honestamente, no se cómo habrá resultado. Me gustaría pensar que bien, pero ese juicio de valor lo dejo a ustedes. Desde ya, muchas gracias por tomarse la molesta de leer mi humilde historia. Y, si no es un atrevimiento demasiado osado, me gustaría que me hicieran saber su opinión. Espero esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Ojos**

A pesar de lo que muchos creían, Gaara era observador. Había habido una época en que el odio y la sed de sangre le habían nublado la vista, cierto. Entonces, las personas lucían todas iguales, indiferentemente de su género, edad o rango shinobi. Todas, absolutamente todas, eran egoístas y vivían y morían por sí mismas, a pesar de la hipocresía que era negarlo (al menos él lo aceptaba). Todas se amaban a sí mismas, aunque eso rara vez lo dijeran, y cuando él se disponía a matarlos, todos rogaban patéticamente clemencia. Pero, sin importar que dijeran, él solo escuchaba el ruido de los huesos romperse; y eso le excitaba. En retrospectiva, ya no recordaba cuantas veces había oído ese sonido pero aún soñaba con él, aunque ya no con el mismo efecto.

Por aquellos tiempos, todo resultaba más fácil. Las cosas eran en blanco y negro, o simplemente eran de color rojo sangriento. En todo caso, no importaba; si alguien le importunaba, o simplemente se cruzaba desdichadamente en su camino, él liberaba lenta y tortuosamente la arena sobre ellos y les estrangulaba hasta robarle la vida, sintiendo el placer de literalmente quebrarlos en el proceso. Nada ni nadie importaba, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Especialmente sus hermanos, quienes solo actuaban como su sombra acompañándolo a todos lados a pesar de que Gaara podía oler el miedo en ellos. El terror. Y, sin importar, cuantas personas hubiera aniquilado en el proceso y a lo largo de los años, nunca antes se había cruzado con alguien lo suficientemente osado, o estúpido e imprudente, que lo contradijera. Eso era, hasta que _él_ había aparecido.

En su vida, había sentido el más profundo de los odios, el más profundo de los desengaños (el nombre de Yashamaru venía a su mente), la más oscura de las confusiones (nuevamente, por la misma persona) y el más intenso placer sádico. Gaara lo había sentido todo, y esos eran el motor que habían movido su existencia y lo habían compelido a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: matar. Mataba para renovar su existencia, y las víctimas no tenían nombre ni rostro. No importaba nada de ellos, solo el hecho de que podía arrebatarles la vida en un capricho y cuando lo quisiera. Pero nunca antes, aún cuando había aniquilado a un sinfín de personas, había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien. Nunca antes, alguien lo había confundido y desconcertado tanto, nadie había debilitado tanto su mente fracturada. Y nunca antes, había deseado tanto matar a alguien.

Los seres humanos eran egoístas, incapaces de amar verdaderamente a alguien más que a sí mismo, esa era su premisa universal y la llevaba tallada en su frente, labrada en su carne por él mismo. Si alguien debía morir, esos eran los otros. Al final, uno velaba por su propia vida y nada más. Eso había entendido, eso le habían enseñado de la forma más cruel, esa era la regla de la supervivencia que había tenido que adoptar. Y estaba bien, era simple. Simple era todo lo que Naruto parecía pero no era. Simple era lo que había sido todo antes de conocerlo, pero él le había dado vuelta todo y mezclado y reordenado las piezas del rompecabezas de su cabeza. La fortaleza, como él la entendía, nada tenía que ver con la idea de Naruto, quien había estado dispuesto a morir por los demás. Otros que también lo habían odiado y lo habían marginado; etiquetándolo, sentenciándolo, como un monstruo. No lo entendía, al menos entonces no lo había hecho ¿Por qué morir por los demás? ¿Por qué vivir por ellos? ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida por otro que quizá no harían lo mismo? ¿Por qué si él siempre había estado solo? ¿Por qué si los otros, esos otros, que Naruto había deseado proteger con toda su alma no eran mejores que los ciudadanos de Suna que tan cruelmente lo habían maltratado? Esos que habían roto su mente como si se tratara de un cristal en cientos de pedazos ¿Por qué? Pero sin importar cuantas veces hubiera agarrado su cabeza desesperadamente, no había encontrado respuesta.

Naruto solo había dado una contestación: Amor.

_En este mundo, no hay peor dolor que el de la soledad ¿No crees? Entiendo como te sientes, yo también sentí esa clase de dolor. Pero ahora tengo gente que me aprecia ¡No dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos! Aunque tenga que matarte, ¡no lo permitiré!_. Inmóvil, paralizado, derrotado, en el suelo; lo vio. Por primera vez, el dolor y la determinación en sus ojos azules. Era aterrorizante, como verse en el espejo. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto por otros?_ Pero Naruto se había seguido moviendo, a pesar de todo, había continuado arrastrándose hasta donde estaba él. _Porque me salvaron del dolor de la soledad... Ellos reconocieron mi existencia... Son personas que aprecio. _Y algo había hecho clic en su cabeza, algo que se había quebrado. Algo había cambiado. _Amor es tener el corazón limpio y puro porque quieres ayudar...a aquellas personas cercanas y valiosas para ti. _Una vez más, Yashamaru estaba en su cabeza.

_Amor... por eso es así de fuerte._ Minutos después, había hecho algo que nunca antes había hecho en su vida. Al menos no desde que se había convertido en el monstruo que todos decían que era. Se había disculpado. Desde ese día, era como si hubiera vuelto a usar sus ojos para ver.

* * *

Gaara comprendía una diferencia que muchos daban por sentado y desconocían. Mirar, no era lo mismo que ver. Cualquiera podía mirar, cualquiera había podido mirarlo allí y señalarlo con el dedo mientras decía la condenada palabra, "monstruo". De hecho, eso era lo que todos habían hecho. Mirarlo con odio, repulsión, temor, despecho. Pero ninguno lo había visto. Para ellos, para todos aquellos que estuvieron en su vida por tanto tiempo, Gaara –el verdadero y tortuoso Gaara- no había existido. No lo habían visto, aún cuando estaba tatuado tan nítidamente por todos lados en sus ojos y en su frente. Lo habían pasado por alto. Había sido invisible.

Pero Gaara era observador, y podía no solo mirar sino ver. Y había notado, curiosamente, que siempre que visitaba a Konoha, siempre que visitaba la aldea en la que habitaba Naruto Uzumaki, y siempre que este estaba presente, alguien más estaba allí con él, con ellos. Era una _presencia_, sigilosa y distante, como una sombra que se movía lentamente en la oscuridad, era una especia de ausencia, una ausencia que siempre estaba presente. Siempre allí, aguardando algo ¿Qué? No tenía idea. Pero contra lluvia y tormenta, ella siempre estaba allí.

Mirando de reojo, la vio caminar encogidamente tras ellos –por las calles de la aldea-, cerca de ellos, pero nunca vio en ella intención alguna de acercarse o decir nada. Naruto, a su lado, no parecía percatarse de lo mismo que él. O, quizá, lo sabía y lo ignoraba. Temari y Kankuro tampoco la miraban.

—Gaara, ¿sucede algo? —Temari lo había cuestionado, acercándose y murmurando por lo bajo. Él, indiferente, había negado con la cabeza mientras continuaban desplazándose por Konoha. Y en las veces que se detuvieron, ella también lo hizo.

Naruto, a su lado, continuaba narrando su última misión entusiastamente. Kankuro oía atentamente, burlándose del rubio aquí y allá, Temari parecía buscar entre la multitud a alguien con la mirada.

La extraña y silenciosa persona que los seguía aún continuaba próxima a ellos, pero nadie lo notaba. Vagamente, la recordaba de algún lado, aunque no parecía ser capaz de precisar de dónde exactamente. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio, de un tono negro con sutiles matices color índigo. Su piel, era pálida y pulida. Y sus ojos eran blancos. _Ojos..._ _blancos... _Ahora lo recordaba, los exámenes chunin, cinco años atrás. Recordaba su combate, ya que su rostro nunca se había grabado en su memoria, y lo recordaba perfectamente. Y lo hacía, porque ese era el combate que había despertado el demonio en su interior, justo antes de su propio combate. Si, recordaba la crueldad. La batalla de los ojos blancos. Pero ella nunca había tenido posibilidad alguna contra su contrincante, y él la había torturado lenta y dolorosamente. De adentro hacia fuera. Desde su mente hasta su cuerpo. Inhumana y sádicamente la había quebrado, la había atacado, sin piedad alguna. Gaara se había percatado, de que los ojos del Hyuuga eran como los de él, ojos cargados de odio, ojos que conocían la verdadera soledad. Ojos que deseaban matar a aquel que lo había puesto en ese infierno llamado soledad. Y había extendido ese odio hacia ella, porque Gaara dudaba que alguien patético y débil como lo era esa muchacha pudiera causarle daño alguno a alguien como Neji (si recordaba correctamente el nombre). Él había intentado matarla, se había dejado llevar por su instinto asesino, y la había dejando tosiendo sangre descontroladamente, al borde de la muerte. Esas manchas, esas motas escarlata en el piso, habían gatillado la excitación en él, había despertado el demonio en su interior. Y este solo había deseado ser libre un instante para cobrarse una vida.

Fuera de ese contexto, Gaara nunca había intercambiado palabra alguna con ella pero dudaba que fuera demasiado más fuerte de lo patéticamente débil que había sido aquella vez. Y, por alguna razón u otra, le comenzaba a molestar que estuviera siguiéndolos sin razón aparente.

Observando las espaldas del resto adelantarse a él, se detuvo en seco. Nadie se percató de esto, pero eso a Gaara poco le importó. Erguido, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a la sombra perseguidora. Ella, al verse descubierta, se detuvo en seco y adquirió una postura sumisa.

Él, carente del tacto que nunca había tenido, espetó de forma fría —¿Por qué nos sigues?

La chica, siendo tomada desprevenida, y aparentemente mortificada, respondió bajando la mirada al piso y moviendo sus manos y pies nerviosamente —L-Lo s-siento... n-no... n-no q-que-quería... —se disculpó, en un susurro, tartamudeando. Él la observó con el semblante rígido y la mirada indiferente. Probablemente, pensó, aquella persona también tendría miedo de él. A pesar de que ya no tenía el Shukaku en su interior, la gente –aún las personas de su aldea- continuaban temiéndole y evitándolo. O, simplemente, tratándolo con cierta caución; como si de un momento al otro algo en su mente fuera a quebrarse y el monstruo que había sido fuera a retornar.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió –aunque tal gesto no alcanzó sus facciones- de verla inclinarse hacia delante en una reverencia; lo cual era tonto, si creía que podía matarla, le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta —L-Lo siento... B-Bien-Bienvenido... K-Kazekage-sama... y-yo…

Pero una voz que gritaba desde más adelante, por encima de la multitud, la hizo detenerse en la que probablemente fuera otra disculpa —Gaara, ¿qué estás haciendo? —era Kankuro.

El pelirrojo observó de reojo a su hermano regresar sobre sus pasos. Al parecer, finalmente habían notado su ausencia. Detrás de él, lo seguían Temari y Naruto. Este último, al ver quien era la persona con la que él hablaba, sonrió y se acercó hasta ella —¡Hinata!

El comportamiento nervioso pareció regresar a ella con más intensidad, notó Gaara, y su piel de porcelana había adquirido un rojo violento. Tanto que sus ojos níveos parecían resaltar aún más. ¿La razón de tal comportamiento errático?, no la comprendía. Pero no podía ser miedo, porque sino no estaría siguiendo a Naruto, quien parecía ser el objetivo de tal persecución. Los sentimientos, para Gaara, aún resultaban demasiado oscuros para comprenderlos.

—¡O-Oh... N-Na-Naruto-kun... h-hola! —esta vez su pequeña voz se alzó ligeramente. Ahora que lo notaba, inclusive temblaba.

El rubio simplemente rascó su nuca y exhibió una sonrisa. Al parecer, él no encontraba tal comportamiento extraño, como lo hacía él —Heh, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

La muchacha vaciló —Umm... E-Esto... Y-Yo... e-estaba b-buscando a S-Shino-kun y K-Kiba-kun... —Gaara, desinteresado, dio media vuelta y se acercó a sus hermanos, los cuales lo aguardaban en silencio. Minutos después, Naruto se unió nuevamente y los tres se encaminaron una vez más a la torre de la Hokage. Por Kankuro, supo luego que la extraña sombra que los había seguido desde que prácticamente habían ingresado a la aldea, se llamaba Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

La reunión con la Hokage, quien había despertado hacía un par de años del coma al que había sido forzada con la invasión a Konoha para retomar sus labores hasta que encontrara un reemplazo, había sido larga. El asunto que los traía a Konoha, naturalmente, no era otro que la organización conjunta de los exámenes chunin; donde Temari actuaría como examinadora junto con Shikamaru Nara. Sin embargo, él apenas había dicho algo. Había permanecido en el fondo, sentado y cruzado de brazos, en silencio y había dejado a sus hermanos a cargo de la conversación y solo se había molestado en asentir aquí y allá cuando fuera apropiado. Cierto era, que cuando había decidido ser el Kazekage de Suna lo había hecho porque no deseaba quedarse de brazos cruzados –tal y como no lo había hecho Naruto- ya que eso solo causaría más miedo y sufrimiento. Eso le había dicho a Kankuro cuando este le había planteado que se rindiera, que no tenía sentido intentar cambiar la mente de las personas, ya que estas aún le temían. Y eso Gaara lo sabía y lo había sabido en aquel entonces. Pero había decido que para escapar de la soledad, con tal de hacerlo, no tenía más opción que trabajar duro y construir su propio camino. Y, quizá, si hacía eso, algún día –lejano o no- podría ser como _él_. Si trabajaba duro, tal vez los demás reconocieran su existencia. Eso era a lo que aspiraba. Eso había pensado al ver a Naruto. Algún día, querría ser útil para los demás. No como una amenaza a la que temerle, sino como el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la arena. No obstante, las cuestiones burocráticas lo tenían sin cuidado. Eran trámites, diligencias que debía realizar, para poder defender a su aldea, nada más.

Afortunadamente, había terminado y nuevamente se encontraba caminando por Konoha acompañado de Temari. Kankuro, por su parte, había decidido regresar al hospedaje en el que se quedaban para descansar. En el camino, habían debido luchar con shinobi renegados de la aldea del sonido y eso había drenado su chakra. Su hermana, por otro lado, parecía interesada en encontrarse con el que sería su compañero en los exámenes chunin. Él solo deseaba caminar y despejar su cabeza, en soledad.

Sin embargo, toda calma que pudiera apreciar en el momento –a pesar de estar rodeado de transeúntes- desapareció al instante en que su hermana, a su lado, abrió la boca —¡Ey! ¡Cuida por donde caminas!

En el suelo, yacía sentada una persona que aparentemente había colisionado contra Temari. Esta, como era propio de ella, había respondido de mala gana y se encontraba ahora cruzada de brazos contemplando a la chica en cuestión —¡L-Lo s-siento T-Temari-san! —se disculpó esta rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia tras otras. Sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Las facciones de Temari se suavizaron ligeramente, así como su postura. Era un hecho que la rubia era una dominante y muchas veces grosera, pero tenía su lado suave. Y valoraba la paz sobre el conflicto, por lo que no necesitaba realizar una disputa innecesaria por algo trivial. Más aún, viendo que su "agresora" se había disculpado.

Aunque, cuando habló, a pesar de reconsiderar la situación, su tono no carecía del autoritarismo, la brusquedad y la rudeza que tanto la caracterizaban —Esta bien.

Hinata suspiró aliviada, repitiendo de todas formas su disculpa a la embajadora de la Arena. Gaara, por otro lado, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Más concretamente, en un pequeño objeto cilíndrico que parecía haber caído de la Hyuuga y ahora yacía olvidado. Inclinándose lentamente, lo tomó con su mano, ante la mirada confundida de Temari y avergonzada de Hinata. Pero no les prestó a ellas atención alguna, sino que contempló el frasco con el semblante serio. _Yashamaru. Tengo que pedirte un favor. Quiero ungüento. _Eso era aquello: Ungüento, y suponía que servía para sanar las heridas de la carne. Ahora que lo tenía en manos, todos los recuerdos dolorosos almacenados en su cabeza estaban retornando nuevamente. _Siento lo de antes. Ha dolido, ¿verdad?_ _Aquí tienes ungüento, si lo quieres... _Había extendido sus brazos con la bolsa que Yashamaru le había preparado, pero solo había recibido un portazo en la cara. _¡Vete a tu casa! ¡Monstruo!_

—¿Gaara? —era Temari.

Alzando la vista, observó a ambas y devolvió el frasco a su dueña. Notando que había permanecido en silencio y abstraído por unos segundos.

Hinata lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus dos manos —G-Gra-Gracias...

En ese instante, una tercera persona se aproximó a ellos. Era un hombre relativamente de su misma estatura, postura desgarbada y cabellos negros despuntados recogidos en una cola alta. Al verlos, se detuvo. Sus manos refugiadas en sus bolsillos.

Temari, sonrió burlonamente, pero de forma genuina —¿Cómo has estado llorón?

Shikamaru, ligeramente avergonzado, rascó su nuca y replicó, con cierto fastidio —¡Tsk! ¿No dejarás de llamarme así aunque pasen los años? Eso es lo problemático de ustedes las mujeres —recordando la presencia de los otros dos, se volteó—. Hola Hinata. Kazekage-sama.

La muchacha hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza —H-Hola, S-Shikamaru-kun... —pero el moreno ya había volcado nuevamente su atención a la rubia de al Arena y nuevamente habían comenzado una discusión sobre como él era machista y ella era problemática. Luego, sin menor preámbulo, se despidieron y se marcharon. Dejando a Hinata con Gaara.

Incómoda, la chica se removió en su lugar —E-Esto... K-Kazekage-sama…

Él la observó estoico —Gaara —cierto era, que aunque había aspirado al puesto de Kazekage, no le agradaba que lo llamaran de esa forma. No realmente. Le recordaba a su padre.

Hinata pareció desconcertada —¿Uh?

Pero él solo se limitó a repetir con la misma voz monocorde e imperturbable —Gaara.

Finalmente, la joven pareció comprender. Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante —G-Gaara-kun... P-perdón... p-por l-lo de antes...

Sin pensarlo, respondió destempladamente —Seguías a Uzumaki Naruto —aquello no era una pregunta.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente y el rubor de sus mejillas se perdió en el carmesí de su rostro —¡E-Esto... y-yo.. uh...!

Gaara no se molestó en aguardar que continuara y tomó el tartamudeo como una afirmación a su observación —¿Por qué? —espetó. Aún seguía sin comprenderlo.

La joven muchacha delante de él bajó la mirada y se hundió en silencio, intentando por un lado ocultar el rubor y por el otro encontrar una respuesta adecuada para darle. No podía decirle simplemente que lo había hecho y lo hacía porque amaba, esa no era una opción —N-Naruto-kun... e-es muy a-amable c-conmigo... y-yo... y-yo solo q-quería... v-verlo... —susurró, con la voz sumamente suavizada. Él asintió tajantemente, aunque sin comprender realmente el porque.

Luego de unos segundos, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse en dirección al bosque. Hinata, que también se dirigía hacia allí, apresuró el paso hasta quedar a su lado. El pelirrojo la observó de reojo, pero ella tenía los ojos fijos en el ungüento que cargaba entre sus manos. Una vez más, todos los recuerdos retornaron.

Hinata, a ver que el chico observaba el frasco, murmuró —E-Esto... K-Kiba-kun s-se l-lastimó... Y-Yo s-solo quiero a-ayudarlo...

Gaara ni siquiera comprendía porque aquella muchacha le estaba diciendo todo aquello. No era asunto suyo, de todas formas, lo que ella hacía con su ungüento o cómo disponía de él. Por lo que no dijo nada y continuó caminando a su lado, con la vista al frente, pero siguiendo el camino que ella marcaba. Hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a un pequeño claro. Sonriendo gentilmente, la chica se acercó a la persona que permanecía en el medio de este junto con un gran perro blanco. El chico en cuestión, poseía cabellos castaños alborotados y unas extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Además, tenía un aspecto salvaje que recordaba haber visto en otra ocasión. Creía, si no se equivocaba, que ese era el shinobi al que Kankuro había acudido tras la alianza con la Hoja.

—K-Kiba-kun... t-te traje ungüento —susurró, siempre con una sonrisa ligera en sus rosados labios. Gaara, que permanecía en el linde del claro, en silencio, observó la interacción de ambos. Preguntándose cómo sería tener un vínculo como ese.

Kiba, riendo, exclamó —¡Oy, Hinata! Te dije que no era necesario... yo soy fuerte y puedo tolerar un rasguño.

Ella asintió, aún extendiendo sus manos con el frasco en ellas hacia él —L-Lo sé K-Kiba-kun... s-solo quería ayudar.

Otra cosa de la que se percató Gaara, era que Hinata no tartamudeaba de la misma forma como cuando estaba en presencia de él y, ciertamente, no tartamudeaba igual que cuando estaba en presencia de Naruto. De hecho, prácticamente el nerviosismo en la voz y la necesidad de separar las palabras en sílabas había desaparecido casi por completo al ver a su compañero ¿Eso significaba que se sentía cómoda en su presencia?

Mientras tanto, el castaño continuó con su conversación sin percatarse de él; hasta que alzó la mirada y sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los aguamarina de él. Y en ellos vio confusión y algo de caución también. Como si, repentinamente, se hubiera puesto a la defensiva. Además, continuaba alternando la mirada entre él y la Hyuuga. Pero, a pesar de todo, no dijo nada.

—Bien, creo que aceptaré algo de tu ungüento —contestó finalmente sonriendo. Hinata desenroscó la tapa con suavidad y se lo acercó para que él pudiera hundir su dedo en la pomada. Luego de aplicárselo, el jounin retomó su entrenamiento. Y Hinata regresó al lado de Gaara. Una vez más, turbándolo en el proceso.

—G-Gracias G-Gaara-kun... p-por a-acompañarme.

Eso había hecho. Por primera vez lo notaba. Pero no sabía que replicar a eso, por lo que no lo hizo. Solo realizó un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras su semblante continuaba imperturbable. Hinata, incómoda por el silencio, comenzó a removerse en su lugar. Cierto era, que nunca había sido una persona desenvuelta, sino tímida, y a pesar de los años ese rasgo permanecía. Aunque, quizá, un poco más atenuado.

Gaara, mientras tanto, había alzado la vista hacia arriba y contemplaba a través de las frondosas copas de los árboles el firmamento. Abstraído en sí mismo, contempló los tonos naranjas armonizar con el rojo que el cielo había adquirido por el ocaso. Las nubes, ahora purpúreas, rajaban el cielo aquí y allá y el destello de los últimos rayos de sol empezaba a desaparecer. El atardecer, con sus tonos rojos y dorados, era lo más parecido al paisaje de Suna que había para contemplar allí en Konoha. Al volver a bajar la mirada, notó que la muchacha de ojos blancos continuaba mirándolo en silencio. Luego, de improvisto, extendió las manos como cuenco con el frasco de ungüento depositado en medio, sobre sus palmas.

Su mirada fija en el piso —E-Esto... S-Si quieres... p-puedes usarlo... también... L-Lo hice y-yo misma... —confesó tímidamente en un susurro.

Él la observó sin decir nada, alternando la mirada entre la chica y el objeto que cargaba —¿Para qué?

Ella levantó la vista y señaló modestamente el rostro del pelirrojo —U-Uh... t-tu mejilla... ¿D-Duele?

El chico, lentamente, alzó una de sus manos y pasó cuidadosamente la yema de los dedos por la piel; recordando que en el combate con los shinobi del sonido, de camino a Konoha, uno de ellos había logrado herirlo. No era nada realmente, tan solo un pequeño corte en la mejilla, un rasguño; pero la arena no parecía protegerlo como solía hacerlo antes. Al menos no desde que le habían extraído el Shukaku. De todas formas, Gaara ya se había acostumbrado al dolor físico.

—No —replicó impávidamente, y notó que la expresión de ella se tornó ligeramente más triste. _¡Vete a tu casa! ¡Monstruo!_. Aparentemente, sus palabras frías, para ella, habían sido como el portazo en el rostro que había recibido él cuando niño. Por lo que añadió —Esta bien.

Hinata asintió, acercando sus manos antes extendidas de regreso a su cuerpo. Suavemente, apoyó el ungüento contra su pecho —O-Oh... B-Bien...

Ahora que lo notaba, los ojos opacos de ella parecían distantes y solitarios. Algo en lo que no había reparado antes, esa chica de mirada triste, tenía los mismos ojos que él, los mismos ojos que había visto en Naruto también. Solo que parecían carecer de odio. _Ojos que conocen la verdadera soledad... Ojos que saben que la soledad es el peor dolor del mundo... _¿Acaso podía ser posible?

Y de repente recordó que, horas antes, ella había estado siguiendo a Naruto y había dicho que deseaba verlo porque él era amable con ella. Lo que probablemente indicaba que muchos otros no lo eran —¿Por qué?

Ella lo parpadeó desconcertada. La leve brisa que empezaba a correr con la caída de la noche hizo mecer suavemente su larga cabellera lacia —N-No entiendo G-Gaara-kun... —aún llamarlo por su nombre sonaba extraño para Hinata.

—¿Por qué seguías a Uzumaki Naruto? —sus ojos traslúcidos fijos, inmutables, en los de ella.

Una vez más, la muchacha se sobresaltó y empezó a enrojecer violentamente. Además, notó esta vez Gaara, que ante la mención del rubio sus ojos parecieron más vacíos y tristes que antes. Hinata, nerviosa, comenzó a golpear frenéticamente la punta de un dedo índice contra la del otro, con las manos cerca de su pecho —E-Esto... N-Naruto-kun... —susurró tímidamente— Naruto-kun m-me h-hace d-desear s-ser más fuerte... Y-Yo... Y-Yo siempre m-me rendía y ll-lloraba... N-Naruto-kun me s-salvó… —tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire—. P-Por eso... p-por él... y-yo quiero ser más f-fuerte... Y-Yo q-quiero... Y-Yo q-quiero q-que mi p-padre d-deje de verme c-co-como un error...

Solo por primera vez, se permitió mostrarse sorprendido. Era como verse en el espejo. Esa chica, esa chica delante suyo era como él. Tenía los mismo ojos, _esos _ojos. Y había sido el error de alguien más. Como él lo había sido. Él había sido –y para algunos aún era- el error de su pasado, el error que habían deseado borrar (el error de su padre, el Kazekage). Entonces, había perdido la razón de su existencia. La razón de porque seguía vivo. Y había decidido no confiar en nadie más. Esta persona delante suyo, sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor mismo que Gaara podía prácticamente palpar en su voz, era completamente diferente. Era amable, aún con él, que era un monstruo para muchos. Lo era con todos, por lo que había visto. Aún con aquellos que probablemente la habían herido. Era como Uzumaki Naruto. Las personas eran egoístas, pero no él, y no ella. Hinata parecía ser completamente desinteresada ¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Aunque lo intentaba, aún no podía comprender completamente la cuestión de los vínculos.

—Ojos que conocen la verdadera soledad... —murmuró en voz alta, serio. Pero sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa. Sorpresa de encontrar alguien como él, en alguien como ella.

Hinata desvió el rostro a un lado, avergonzada de haber sido descubierta, cubriendo sus orbes blancas con su largo flequillo oscuro. Deseando que Gaara dejara de contemplarla de esa forma tan intensa, pues la hacía sentirse incómoda. Algo que habitualmente ocurría cuando se sentía observada. _P-Por f-favor... n-no... _En su relato, había omitido algo –aunque ni siquiera sabía porque le había contado todo aquello en primer lugar-, había omitido que Naruto la había rechazado. Y que a pesar de estar intentando con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de nuevo de pie, no podía evitar seguirlo, buscarlo, como solía hacer y como había hecho la mayor parte de su vida. _N-Naruto-kun a-ama a S-Sakura-san... él m-me lo dijo... _Pero, una parte de ella, la parte que había ignorado, lo había sabido desde siempre.

_Amor es tener el corazón limpio y puro porque quieres ayudar...a aquellas personas cercanas y valiosas para ti. _Amor. Eso era lo que Yashamaru le había dicho, con esas exactas palabras. Y ahora que la veía ella, notaba que Hinata era todo lo que Yashamaru había dicho. Aquello era de lo que él había estado hablando. En otro tiempo, en otro mundo quizá. Donde ella hubiera vivido en Suna... probablemente habría sido capaz de salvarlo...

Bajando la mirada, observó sus manos con las palmas vueltas hacia él y los dedos flexionados. _¡Gracias, Yashamaru! Creo que ya entiendo lo que es hacer daño. Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí... _Y tal y como había hecho aquella vez, alzó su mano y aferró con fuerza el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón. _No sangro, pero mi pecho siempre duele aquí._

Hinata, quien no comprendía que sucedía, dio un paso hacia él tímidamente y murmuró —G-Gaara-kun, ¿s-sucede a-algo malo? —el pelirrojo no respondió, sino que continuó mirando hacia abajo donde sus dedos se aferraban contra su pecho—. ¿D-Duele? E-Esto... ¿e-estas h-herido?

_¿Duele...?_ Clavó las yemas de sus dedos con más fuerza _¿Por qué?_ ¿Porque sentía cómo esa sensación regresaba? Era como si alguien estuviera estrangulando su corazón con un piolín. Y lo sentía demasiado fuerte, demasiado intenso. Pero, por alguna razón, lo encontraba ligeramente placentero. Era un placer como el que solía sentir cuando renovaba su existencia matando, pero no lo era. Era distinto. Dolía y a la vez no lo hacía.

Hinata, preocupada, llevó las manos a su propio pecho —¿G-Gaara-kun? ¿K-Kaze-Kazekage-sama?

Gaara no la miró, continuó observando hacia abajo paralizado, mientras aferraba con una mano su pecho y con la otra enterraba los dedos en su cabello rojo sangre. Era como aquella vez, como aquella vez en que había sido inestable. La misma punzada en la cabeza, la misma aterrorizante confusión.

—¿Por qué? —profirió en voz alta, más a sí mismo que a la chica a su lado. Su voz había sonado áspera, pues su garganta repentinamente estaba reseca. Y, sin notarlo, la arena había comenzado a acumularse debajo de sus pies y a girar violentamente. Agitándose, formando un espiral alrededor de él.

Hinata, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, retrocedió un paso de forma inconsciente. Resignándose a intentar acercarse. Sus brazos frente a su pecho en una postura defensiva —¿G-Gaara-kun...? —susurró. Y los ojos perturbados de él se clavaron en ella. Y la sensación en su pecho regresó.

Con lentitud, la arena comenzó a deslizarse arrastrándose sobre el suelo húmedo del bosque y hacia Hinata. Tomándola firmemente de ambos tobillos, deteniéndola al instante. Y aunque la joven chica intentó zafarse, no lo logró. Gaara dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Me temes? —la cuestionó, sus ojos fijos en ella. Su semblante sumamente serio. Tal era la intensidad, que Hinata sentía que esa mirada podía perforarla en cualquier momento. Atravesarla. Era como si él estuviera viendo a través de ella. Pero una vez que pensó la pregunta, notó que no era miedo lo que sentía. No era terror. Porque si Naruto confiaba en Gaara ella también lo hacía, y si el rubio decía que era bueno, ella le creería. No, no era miedo; solo incomodidad por la proximidad que él estaba estableciendo y por la forma en que la estaba mirando en aquel momento.

Sin dudarlo, negó con la cabeza. La arena ya había alcanzado sus rodillas —N-No... N-Naruto-kun cree e-en ti... p-por eso... p-por eso y-yo t-también l-lo hago... —progresivamente, la voz había ido disminuyendo hasta terminar en un suave y casi inaudible susurro. Pero él la oyó, y la sensación estrangulante en su interior regresó. En la oscuridad de la noche, volvió a dar un paso hacia ella y luego otro. Notando como pequeñas gotas de sudor frío comenzaban a caer por la pequeña y delgada nariz de Hinata.

De pronto, cuando se encontró frente a ella, se detuvo. Mientras permaneció un instante con su cuerpo erguido y rígido. Y sus ojos solitarios se clavaron en los de Hinata. Y por alguna razón desconocida, instinto quizá, se vio compelido a bajar la cabeza hasta quedar frente a frente. A una proximidad peligrosa. Y la sintió temblar en el agarre de su arena, la cual vibró hasta debajo de sus pies. Pero no se detuvo. No lo hizo. Era como si, repentinamente, algo hubiera tomado control de su cuerpo. Como si el Shukaku se hubiera vuelto a colar debajo de su piel y hasta su interior. Como si una voz en su cabeza lo comandara a moverse y actuar de esa forma.

Y luego, la besó; presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de ella. Y la oyó soltar un pequeño gañido, pero no se apartó. Por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo. En su interior, el caos se arremolinaba como lo hacía la arena bajo sus pies, y estaba comenzando a bullir violentamente en la superficie. Era deseo, pues reconocía la sensación, pero no era el instinto asesino el que lo comandaba y esta vez no deseaba ver la sangre de ella correr.

La sintió frágil, delicada y pequeña, contra él. Se le ocurrió en un instante que romper sus huesos sería probablemente lo más fácil que habría hecho. Pero tal y como vino el pensamiento a su mente, se esfumó, hasta que no quedó nada. Solo la sensación apremiante en el interior de su caja toráxica.

Cuando se apartó, la arena cayó de ella por causa de la gravedad; ya que él había dejado de manipularla. Pero Hinata no se movió. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, con su rostro completamente rojo y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tocando tentativamente sus labios hinchados con dedos temblorosos. Era su primera vez, su primer beso, y no era nada como lo había imaginado. No era con la persona que lo había imaginado. Había sido brusco y extraño, no como había creído que sería. Como se suponía que debía ser, dócil y gentil. Lento y no apresurado. Pero se había sorprendido de sentir los labios de él tan suaves, pues había creído que su piel era de piedra. Piedra de arena.

Gaara aguardó en silencio, envarado y tenso, con las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños. Intentando descifrar qué había pasado ¿Acaso eso era de lo que Yashamaru hablaba? ¿Amor? Nunca lo había sentido, siempre había estado solo. Aún con la nueva relación con sus hermanos, no se había sentido de esa manera. Desconcertado, miró nuevamente las palmas de su mano ¿Por qué había hecho aquello?

Hinata hizo una reverencia, ocultando su rostro tras su cabello y susurró —¡L-Lo siento... D-Debo i-irme…! —y corriendo en la oscuridad hacia a las afueras del bosque desapareció.

Gaara alzó la vista al cielo negro y contempló la luna.

* * *

—Gaara, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Temari al verlo ingresar al lugar en el que se estaban hospedando. Kankuro, recostado en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observó al recién llegado con extrañeza; pero este no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió de largo y se marchó a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al día siguiente, partirían de regreso a Suna.

* * *

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha, escoltados y acompañados por Shikamaru Nara y Naruto Uzumaki. El primero, quería despedirse de ellos y más concretamente de su rubia hermana. El segundo, simplemente quería despedirse de todos ellos. Y de él. Y aunque aún era temprano en la mañana, el sol ya había comenzado a salir, pero –una vez más- los tonos carmesí y áureos le recordaron al paisaje de su aldea. Aunque ahora quizá podía decirlo de esa manera, ahora podía llamarlo hogar.

—Aquí estamos —dijo holgazanamente el Nara, y solo entonces Gaara se percató de que ya habían llegado. Silencioso y serio, dio un último vistazo a la aldea de la Hoja. Aguardó las despedidas. Y luego se volteó y comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida de esta; acompañado de Temari y Kankuro a ambos lados suyos.

Pero la voz de Naruto lo hizo detenerse en seco —¿Hinata?

La muchacha se detuvo y apoyando sus manos delicadamente en sus rodillas, inclinada hacia delante, intentó recobrar el aliento. Tanto Shikamaru como el rubio parecían sorprendidos de verla allí. Kankuro y Temari, también se habían vuelto a ver, pero él permanecía aún de espaldas a todos ellos. Aguardando en silencio y con la cabeza erguida y la mirada fija en la línea del horizonte.

Finalmente, ella se enderezó y su voz suave y pequeña resonó en el aire de la mañana —G-Gaara-kun...

Él giró la cabeza mínimamente hacia uno de sus lados y la observó de reojo. La muchacha, ahora erguida y con las manos delicadamente frente a su pecho, comenzó a realizar el mismo movimiento nervioso de sus dedos que Gaara había presenciado la noche anterior. Su rostro de porcelana lucía impecable y sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas. Pero, lo que más llamó la atención de él, fue la ligera y gentil sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

—E-Esto... Umm... —vaciló, mirando el piso en un intento de recobrar el valor que la había llevado hasta allí—. ¡B-Buen viaje...! —tomó aire—. S-Sería a-agradable... v-verte pron-pronto. E-Eso creo... —susurró mientras decía la última parte, haciendo al mismo tiempo que el tono sonrosado en sus mejillas se incrementara un poquito más. Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari, la observaron pasmados y luego lo miraron de la misma forma a él; pero Gaara los ignoró. Kankuro, por otro lado, sonreía abiertamente.

_Una herida del corazón es distinta de una herida física. A diferencia de una herida física, no hay ungüento que la cure y a veces nunca sanan. Pero hay algo que puede curar una herida del corazón. Es una medicina difícil, y solo puedes recibirla de otra persona. Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor._

Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron muy sutilmente hacia arriba. En su vida, empezando a contar desde que Uzumaki Naruto se había cruzado en su camino, solo había sonreído una vez. Y solo Kankuro había sido testigo de ello. El día que había decidido ser Kazekage.

En otro tiempo, en otro mundo quizá. Donde ella hubiera vivido en Suna... probablemente habría sido capaz de salvarlo... Pero quizá, había alguna razón para que tal cosa no hubiera ocurrido. Quizá, las cosas debían ocurrir de esa forma. Igual que con Naruto.

Ahora, tal vez, comprendía un poco más qué era un vínculo. Y eso era suficiente, por ahora.


End file.
